Mask Rewards
Overview Diplomacy Masks are a diplomacy clothing item that is worn in the "Diplomacy Head" slot on the character sheet. The masks are assembled with purchased items from a Lapidarian and gems. No crafting skills are needed to assemble a Mask. A diplomat needs to be level 15 to complete the writs to obtain the parts needed to make a mask. Alternatively, the parts maybe purchased from another player (after Game Update 4). Mask Construction 1. Before assembling a Mask you need to acquire all the parts needed. You will need: *A Socketed Diplomacy Mask *A diplomacy Gem 2. To acquire a diplomacy gem you will need to complete a Writ. There are various writs available in each of the 9 Diplomatic Prestige Centers. Each of the Diplomacy Writs results in a reward of a Facet. 3. After acquiring a Facet from a Writ, you will need to visit a Lapidarian to have the Facet cut into a Gem. See the wiki section Having a Gem Cut on the procedure for accomplishing this. 4. Also, Hail the Lapidarian, who is a vendor, and purchase a Socketed Diplomacy Mask for 5s. 5. Once you have the one to three Diplomacy Gems that are needed to make a Mask head to a Mask Assembly Workbench to do the actual assembly. Note: There is a Mask Assembly Workbench right next to each of the Lapidarians. 6. Click on the Mask Assembly Workbench to open it. From the top pulldown select "Diplomacy" it may also list a crafting occupation if you are crafter but you want diplomacy. 7. On the lower pulldowns you will want to select whether you want to create a "Single Gem", "Dual Gem" or "Triple Gem" Mask. 8. In the area at the bottom of the Mask Assembly Workbench window it will list all the masks in that category that you can make. Select a Mask recipe from the list and the components necessary to assemble it will be listed. 9. If you have all the components necessary to assemble the Mask the "Assemble" button in the lower right corner will light up. Hit that button and a progress bar will show up. After a short time your Mask will be assembled and ready to use. Mask Recipes This is a list of the Mask Recipes that can be assembled on a Mask Assembly Workbench. To see a list of all possible facet types listed below see the wiki section Facets and Gems. Single Gem Masks Dual Gem Masks Triple Gem Masks Mask Statistics This chart shows what stats a given Mask will provide to a diplomat wearing that mask. "Demand", "Reason", "Inspire and "Flattery" are additional expression that a player will have available to them at the start of a parley. "Parley Ind" is the intial adjustment to the Parley Indicator at the start of a parley. "Opp Refresh" and "Player Refresh" are adjustments to the refresh times of cards played by the player's opponent and the player respectively. Free Text Area Since everyone may not understand wiki coding or how to work an entry, I have added a free text area. Just type information below this text and someone will do the data entry for you. Wedded Paradisiac and Regnant Hermit Mask (2 Diamond Paradisiac, 1 Iolite Regnant), Mask shows no stats but gives 1 Demand, 1 Reason, no statement refresh timer, no initial parley indicator, unknown opponent's statement refresh timer Wedded Rondure and Exemplar Hermit Mask. Image shows +10 to Merchant, Academic and Domestic Factions.http://www.vgtact.com/forums/showthread.php?t=6127 Kith Iolite Regnant Mask --> -2 Statement Refresh timer - Statement Unlocked -> Masked Kindness (Influence 0-3 Opponent -1-1-1-1 Refresh Timer 3-7) Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Mask_Rewards"